Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love
by Lauren12
Summary: That's all you need, right? Wrong. This is no love story. The violent history of Lily Evans and James Potter brandished upon Harry through Voldemort's manipulations.


Title: Truth, Beauty, Freedom, Love  
Author: Lauren  
Rating: R ( for coarse language, sexual references, adult themes )  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters, insignia and merchandise are property of their respective owners. I do not own any official rights to them. This story is not generating monies, and no profit is being made. No law suits will not be tolerated. In other words: I don't got nothing of this.  
Warning: This story contains themes which may upset many people. If you are of a sensitive mindframe, please do not read this. 

Truth Beauty, Freedom, Love

Chapter One: Dream a little dream of me.

  
  
"Someone's coming."  
Pain. Exploding in nova bursts. Searing with white-hot lightning.  
"Kill the spare..." said a high, cold voice from far overhead, inside the stormy clouds, in the sky. No, the ceiling.  
Green light filled the spacious hall. Screams errupted from all directions. Above, behind, inside. Bodies lying in piles, eyes, blank and unemotional, staring endlessly at the enchanted ceiling. Owls flew in from the rafters, showering the lifeless bodies with letters. 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' shone in green handwriting from every bit of parchment. A young woman with flowing, deep red hair picked up a blank envelope, and stared intently at it.  
"Oh no. What ever shall I do?" the woman moaned and sat down on a plush, maroon armchair that had blood dripping down the high backing, soaking the plump cushions.  
The beautiful woman looked up from her letter, quickly hiding her anxious expression, to see her boyfriend walk in the room.  
"Hello James. How was your day?"  
"It was great, Lily." James replied after he kissed her.  
"James?"  
"Yes?"  
"I have some news."  
Lily glanced anxiously over at him, obviously unsure of what he would say. After a moment, James asked what was going on.  
"James," Lily said, getting up from her chair and handing him a letter, "We're having a baby. I found out today."  
James opened his mouth, as if to speak, but Lily cut him off. "I had the medi-witch do all the tests, as you can see from the letter. We are having a baby boy. You and me, James. A baby." she said, her hand gestuting between the two of them.  
James sat down on the wet floor with the letter in his hands and stared at her for a very long time.  
And then he slowly got up and walked over to Lily, As he put his hands on her shoulders, she flinched.  
"James?"   
Lily Evans looked up into her lover's furious, black eyes, her beautiful mouth turning to a frown. The pressure on her shoulders increasing.   
"James? Please?" she said, slightly stuggling in James' tight grasp,"You're hurting me."   
Panic was apparant in her voice and emerald eyes.  
"That's the point." James snarled with a hate filed voice as he turned and looked over to the corner where Harry Potter was standing, surrounded by bodies, nursing a small wound on his hand, and yelled "Aren't you awake yet boy?"  
  
*****  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start. Hand shaking, he reached for his glasses. As he put them on he saw that his hand was covered in hard, dry blood.  
"Shit." Harry cursed, scratching at his hand, hoping to dislodge some of the rust coloured crust, to no avail.  
Harry had become used to waking up in his present state. Sheets discarded off the side of the bed, pyjamas all in a tangle, his right hand bleeding or covered in blood and his head pounding. More often than not, he also had nausea that caused him to race to the bathroom.  
"Boy! Get up! You've got alot of work to do today, you lazy git, starting with breakfast!" screamed a scathing, feminine voice.  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry replied, struggling to get out of the bed.  
  
  
Harry gasped as he stepped into the cold stream of the shower. He waited as the rivulets of clean water ran all over his pale, sleek body, seeking warm places not yet discovered by the water's freezing hold. Adjusting to the shocking quality of the soft liquid, he moved for some soap, only to realise he didn't have any.  
Harry fought to remember the dream which had cause him such a start, as he tried to remove the hard, caked-on blood.   
Giving up on his hand after a few minutes, Harry turned the flow of water off and stepped out of the shower.  
Wrapping his towel arround his waist, he walked up to the mirror. Staring at his gaunt face, he noted the black circles under his eyes and his protuding cheek bones. Glancing down at his torso, he saw ribs and jutting hips. Short for his fifteen years, he looked younger still because of his lack of body mass.   
Looking back up at his reflection, Harry saw his scar. Rosy and bright against his pale, sickly skin, throbbing like a beacon.   
Harry faced the water he had run in the sink, and splashed his face. Looking up he saw two reflections in the mirror. Hair of flames clashing with his black, matching emerald eyes stared at each other. Harry turned around. No-one. Not even one of the Dursleys.  
  
  
"I will not fall asleep. I will not go to sleep."   
Harry sat in overlarge pyjamas on his rickety bed, fighting a losing battle. Every second more into the night, Harry's eyelids would get heavier and heavier, leading to the enevitable. Sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Brown eyes stared blankly at the thundering night sky. A field of white flowers stained by the blood of innocents. Spares.   
A hall with small flowers etched in intricate design on the walls. Scratches, blood stains, marr the beautiful craftmanship. Green light splashes the room, ethereal light. Unnatural.   
"Kill the spare...."  
Green lights. No lights. Firelight. Two figures struggling in the shadows.  
"James! You're hurting me! Stop!"  
"Bitch! He not mine, is he?"  
"What are you talking about James? Oh please, stop!"  
"Harry!"  
"What? Of course Harry's yours! I've never been with anyone else James!"  
"Don't lie to me, slut!"  
"Someone help! Please!"  
"Shut up, you whore!"   
One of the figures punched the other around the head. She crumpled to the floor, red daisies crushed beneath her feminine form.  
James turned around, once sure that the woman was down, and walked towards a terrified Harry. James swept his arms out. Harry flinched, expecting the worst. James laughed at the shuddering form infront of him.   
"Harry, Harry, Harry. When I heard - well of course it was all my fault. Could have kicked myself."   
Harry stared up in disbelief at the familiar speech. "What are you talking about?"  
"What am I talking about? Well, we can't go into that right now because Harry, you have to WAKE UP!"  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat bolt upright. Twisted in his half-discarded sheets, he struggled to move. Grabbing his glasses and shoving them on his face, he saw something outside his window that startled him.  
Moonlight was splashed on a gangly body and red hair stood out like a beacon in the half-light of the moon.  
There was a Weasley outside his window.

*****

End Chapter One: Dream a little dream of me.

*****

I know this is rather short, but it's my first try at this. When I start really getting into it, hopefully we'll see much longer chapters. If you picked up any spelling mistakes, punctuation errors or just plain boring, horrible parts: Tell me, and I will do something about it. If you saw something in particular that you liked, a bit that was perfect or something you want to have expanded upon: Again, tell me, and I will try my best to do something about it.  
The future details of this story are sort of vague, so I'm open to suggestions.   
Please review. You don't have to, but I would like it very much if you did.

'Till next time,  
Lauren.


End file.
